


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 1

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis stumbles upon a list of 14 sex dares he can’t help but show it to Zayn who, of course, is always up for a challenge. </p><p>Day One: While he’s showering, ambush him without saying a word, get on your knees, and take him in your mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr but I'm now transitioning to AO3, hope you enjoy! The series gets progressively longer (and smuttier).

Louis glanced up from his laptop, grinning as Zayn entered the room. The younger boy moved around him so he could glance over Louis’ shoulder. When he saw what the older boy was doing he laughed, “Cosmopolitan magazine? Really, Louis, that’s a little gay, even for you. I thought we were trying to keep a low profile.”

“We were?” Louis smirked, “Because I thought we gave that up after you were shouting my name in the tour bus bathroom while I gave you a blow job.”

Zayn shrugged, “Not my fault you’re fucking good at it. Is this were you learn all your tips?” He joked.

“No, I was just surfing the web and stumbled on this, it’s a list of sex dares.” 

Zayn leaned over and skimmed the list, a grin spreading across his face at the images that ran through his mind, “Well, why don’t you pick one and surprise me sometime.”

Louis’ eyes scanned the list before he settled on one he liked, “Will do.”

…

After that evening’s show Zayn made a quick retreat to his hotel room. He loved performing, but touring was exhausting. He went to the bathroom, placed his ipod on a set of speakers and climbed in the shower, closing his eyes as the hot water poured over his body.

Zayn let the heat relax him as his music thudded in the background, blocking out any other noise that may have been made around him. He leaned against the shower wall, wondering what dare Louis was going to choose and when he was going to do it. Zayn let his mind wander, imagining acting out a few of the dares that he remembered as cock began to harden.

When a brief draft entered the shower, Zayn opened his eyes to see Louis standing in front of him, a mischievous grin on his face. Zayn’s eyes widened, “Lou? How did you get in-,” The rest of the question was cute off by a moan as Louis dropped to his knees, placing his lips around the head of Zayn’s dick.

Louis looked up grinned to himself and opened his mouth, taking Zayn’s entire length in his mouth with the ease of long practice. Louis’ tongue swirled around Zayn’s shaft slowly as the older boy savored the moment. 

“Shit, Lou,” Zayn muttered, looking down to meet Louis’ blue eyes as they peered through his wet hair.

Louis chuckled softly, the sound sending vibrations around Zayn’s cock. The younger boy bucked his hips, thrusting himself deeper into Louis’ mouth. The older boy quickly adjusted, hallowing his cheeks and squeezing Zayn’s hips.

Zayn quickly understood his message and began to fuck Louis’ mouth, moaning Louis name as he got closer and closer to orgasm. As Louis felt the familiar build up he brought his hands up to Zayn’s balls, toying them with his fingers in a way that he knew would send Zayn over the edge.

“Lou, I…I’m coming,” Zayn forced out through his moans as he released into Louis’ mouth. The older boy swallowed and sat back, letting the water clean what he missed. 

He stood, grinning as Zayn collapsed against the wall, his chest heaving from his orgasm, “You told me to surprise you.”

Zayn smiled, “You certainly did.”

Louis gave him a quick kiss before exiting the shower, “You really shouldn’t leave your spare key sitting around, oh, and next time, you get to surprise me.”


End file.
